Recordando a los seres queridos
by DraognsIshshah
Summary: LAS TORTUGAS Y SU HERMANA ESTAN RECORDANDO ALGUIEN QUE PERDIERON MUCHO TIEMPO Y UNA AMIGA Y SU ABUELA LOS LLEVA A VISITAR LA TUMBA DE SU HERMANO, BASADA EN TMNT 2012 DE NICKELODEON. DEDICADO A UN MAESTRO Y MIS FAMILIARES QUE YA NO ESTAN AQUI.
1. Chapter 1

Esto es algo que se me ocurrió ya que me avisaron que falleció un Maestro que me daba clases en la Telesecundaria Nicolás Bravo, Xalapa, Veracruz.

Está dedicado a el Maestro Honorio Perez Navarro falleció el Lunes 29/IX/14 y lo sepultaron el día Martes 30/IX/14 DESCANSE EN PAZ.

No soy dueña de TMNT 2012 pertenece a NICKELODEON, el único personaje que es mío es Jazira y Sara.

**Recordando a los seres queridos ****Capítulo ****1**

Jazira Balzac Clemm caminaba distraídamente se dirigía a su departamento donde vivía con su abuela el único familiar que le quedaba. Había salido del trabajo ya que se quedó hasta muy tarde. Estaba arreglando unos últimos papeles de su jefe. El señor Arthur Dickens Stevenson era una reconocido persona que trabaja para ayudar a gente pobre de escasos recursos. Arthur les conseguía trabajos para que esas personas pudieran trabajar para mantener a sus familias y pagar el lugar en donde vivían.

Jazira era su secretaria y siempre le ayudaba con el papeleo pero no se había dado cuenta de que ya era de noche. Jazira estaba envueltas en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta que su celular empezó a sonar. Ella lo saco para ver quién era el ID le mostro que era Donatello. Jazira contesto inmediatamente.

"Hola Donatello"

_"Hola Jazira, ¿Cómo estas?"_

"Estoy bien acabo de salir del trabajo me dirijo a mi departamento"

_"Oh si estas cansada hablo mañana"_

"No es necesario ya termine. ¿Se te ofrece algo Donatello?"

Jazira espero pero pudo oír al otro lado de la línea que Donatello suspiro, era raro él solo dejaba salir suspiros solo cuando estaba preocupado o triste.

_"Solo necesitaba hablar con alguien, ¿Puedo ir a verte a tu departamento?"_

Jazira sonrió sabía que Donatello se sentía de vez en cuando frustrado o a veces triste al recordar a alguien.

"Claro Donatello puedes ir, ya sabes que a mí no me molesta que me vayas a visitar le avisare a la abuela que vas a ir"

_"Gracias Jazira le avisare a mi padre y te veré en tu departamento adiós"_

"No espero saludar a todos adiós Donatello"

Jazira colgó apresuro su paso para llegar más rápido. Cogió el celular y marco a su abuela.

_"Hola"_

"Abuela soy Jazira, te aviso que ya voy para haya podrías hacer algo de cenar"

_"Claro Jazira vas a tener visitas"_

"Si abuela nos va visitar Donatello por favor has algo para los 3 pasare a comprar algo a la tienda comercial"

_"Solo vendrá Donatello, no vendrá otro de sus hermanos con él"_

Jazira pensó por un momento, Donatello a veces traía algunos de sus hermanos de vez en cuando. Pero por el sonido de su voz se oía algo triste ella sabía muy bien que iba a venir solo.

"No abuela sólo vendrá Donatello"

_"Oh está bien preparare algo de cenar, si vas al centro comercial por favor Jazira puedes comprar una caja de té. Ya no hay se acabó esta mañana"_

"Claro abuela te veo en un rato Bye"

_"Adiós"_

Con eso la llamada se corta y Jazira guarda su celular. Ella entra al centro comercial y compra solo lo necesario paga en caja. Una vez pagado se dirige a su departamento. Jazira recordaba el momento en que conoció a Donatello, Raphael, Miguel Ángel y Miwa.

Flashback

_Jazira había salido otra vez tarde se dirigía hacia su edificio de departamentos._

_Cuando unos punks la siguieron ella apresuro el paso para llegar más rápido a casa._

_Pero no se había dado cuenta que se metió en un callejón sin salida rápidamente voltio los punks la tenía rodeada._

_Uno de ellos sonrió maliciosamente viéndola._

_"Señorita no debería estar aquí muy sola"_

_"Si señorita que le parece si la invitamos a una fiesta" dijo el 2° punk_

_El 3° punk se acercó más a Jazira y hablo_

_"¿Qué le parece?, si dice si señorita"_

_Jazira retrocedió no mostraba miedo por fuera. Pero por dentro estaba aterrada, ella se aclaró la voz y hablo._

_"No gracias, no me interesa ir a ninguna fiesta. Ahora si me disculpan me tengo que ir"_

_Antes de que Jazira pudiera irse. El punk la había agarrado del brazo y la tiro al suelo._

_El punk estaba a punto de hacer algo cuando oyó el grito de su compañero. _

_Él voltio para su sorpresa su compañero estaba inconsciente tirado en el suelo._

_Pero eso no lo había sorprendido frente a su compañero había una tortuga gigante._

_El 1° punk retrocedió de lo asustado que estaba no se había dado cuenta que había otras 2 tortugas detrás él._

_Rápidamente el 3° punk le grito_

_"Atrás de ti hay otros 2 monstruos"_

_El 1° punk voltea pero ya era demasiado tarde la tortuga de bandana morada lo había noqueado con su Bastón Bo._

_El 3° punk solo vio como cayo su compañero, él estaba furioso y saco una pistola apuntando a la tortuga de bandana morada._

_Jazira se había sorprendido al ver 3 tortugas gigantes pero no tenia miedo de ellos._

_Ella todavía estaba en el suelo pero cuando el 3° punk saco el arma Jazira se espantó._

_La tortuga de bandana rojo gruño, mientras que las otras 2 tortugas se quedaron en el mismo lugar._

_"Monstruos como ustedes no debería existir, pero eso no será un problema me voy a deshacer de ustedes"_

_Dijo el 3° punk sonriendo maliciosamente acercándose a las 3 tortugas._

_Pero se detuvo cuando la tortuga de bandana roja solo sonrió al igual que sus hermanos._

_"! Porque rayos sonríen par de estúpidos monstruos ¡"_

_Jazira también estaba confundida al ver la expresión de las 3 tortugas sonrientes._

_La de bandana rojo hablo al único punk que quedaba de pie._

_"Idiota quien dijo que nos vas a matar"_

_"Ya deberías decir buenas noches estúpido" dijo él de bandana morada_

_Él bandana naranjada solo hiso un movimiento de mano indicando adiós y luego señalo atrás del punk._

_El punk rápidamente voltio a ver atrás de él, estaba una chica con una armadura y tenía una máscara que le cubría la boca._

_Jazira se sorprendió la chica hiso un movimiento rápido y el punk ya estaba en el suelo noqueado._

_Jazira se levantó, las 3 tortugas y la chica estaban chocando unos 3 para su celebración._

_Jazira se aclaró la garganta ganando la atención de las 3 tortugas y de la chica que voltearon a verla._

_"Gracias por salvarme, mi nombre es Jazira Balzac Clemm, puedo saber con quién tengo el gusto de que me ayudaron"_

_La chica de armadura se acercó y hablo_

_"Me llamo Hamato Miwa y ellos son mis hermanos" dijo Miwa indicando a las 3 tortugas detrás de ella_

_"Mucho gusto en conocerte Hamato Miwa"_

_Le tendió la mano para dar un saludo, Miwa estrecho su mano devolviendo el saludo a Jazira._

_"Puedo saber cuáles son los nombres de tus hermanos" dijo Jazira sonriendo_

_Miwa los voltios a ver y las 3 tortugas asintieron con la cabeza._

_"Es mejor si presenta ustedes mismo" dijo Jazira sonriendo a las 3 tortugas_

_La tortuga de bandana roja se acercó a ella y hablo_

_"Me llamo Hamato Raphael" dijo Raphael_

_"Mucho gusto Raphael"_

_Dijo Jazira extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con Raphael el cual le devolvió el saludo._

_La tortuga de bandana morada se acercó también y le extendió la mano para saludarla, Jazira le devolvió el saludo._

_"Me llamo Hamato Donatello"_

_"Mucho gusto Donatello" dijo Jazira sonriendo_

_Ella voltio a ver a la 3° tortuga de bandana naranjada que no había hablado._

_"Como te llamas tú sí puedo saber" dijo Jazira sonriéndole a él_

_La tortuga de bandana naranjada solo le extendió la mano para saludarla, Jazira le devolvió el saludo._

_"Te encuentras bien cariño"_

_"El es Miguel Ángel el no habla, antes lo hacía ahora no" dijo Miwa quien se acercó Jazira_

_Jazira lo voltio a ver con una mirada triste, Miguel Ángel se había ocultado detrás de Donatello._

_"Oh ya veo, que les parece si les invito un bocadillo" dijo Jazira_

_"Disculpe pero si no lo ve no somos humanos" dijo Raphael_

_"Si además la gente nos tiene miedo cuando nos ven" dijo Donatello preocupado_

_Miguel Ángel solo se asomaba detrás de su hermano. Jazira pudo ver la expresión triste de Miguel Ángel._

_"Disculpe no me explique bien, me refiero a que los invito a mi departamento. A tomar un bocadillo como agradecimiento por salvarme" dijo Jazira_

_Los 3 hermanos se miraron, Miwa solo movió la cabeza y se dirigió a Jazira._

_"Señora no me gustaría ser grosera pero no confiamos mucho en la gente" dijo Miwa_

_"Me puedes llamar Jazira" dijo Jazira_

_"Bueno Jazira además nuestro padre nos está esperando en casa"_

_"Oh comprendo que te parece esto llama a tu padre lo invito también. Además yo no le voy a decir a nadie de ustedes"_

_Miwa rápidamente empezó hablar con sus hermanos en japonés_

_"Sore wa yōdearu anata no jōtaijō o toru ni nanika mondai ga aru to omowanai" (Que les parece no creo que tenga nada de malo tomar su invitación) dijo Miwa_

_"Sore wa futtokuran no tame ni hataraku baai wa, korera wa, muchū ni naru koto wa arimasen" (Estas loca no voy a ir qué tal si trabaja para El Clan del Pie) Dijo Raphael_

_Rafaeru wa tokiniha watashi wa Reonarudo to onaji koto o yatta, okoranai (Raphael a veces me sacas de quicio, hacia lo mismo con Leonardo)_

_Anata wa sore o genkyū suru kenri o motte inainode, dama~tsu (!No tienes derecho de mencionarlo así que cállate¡ )_

_Watashi wa anata ga orokadesu idomu (! Me estas desafiando estúpido¡)_

_Jazira no comprendía nada de lo que decía Miwa y Raphael. Ella voltio a ver a Donatello solo movió la cabeza, mientras Miguel Ángel seguía detrás de su hermano._

_Jazira pudo ver que Miguel Ángel se había puesto triste. Ella claramente conocía esa expresión, es cuando pierdes a un ser querido._

_Jazira observo cuando Donatello se puso en medio de Miwa y Raphael._

_"Ima 2 o ochitsuka, Raph' re kanojo wa futtokuran no tame ni hataraku to wa omowanai kochō" (!Ya cálmense los 2¡, Raph estas exagerando no creo que ella trabaje para El Clan del Pie) Dijo Donatello_

_"Anata wa mata, Reo no yō Donnie' re kudasaimasu yō" (!Que tú también¡ , por favor Donnie eres igual que Leo) Dijo Raphael_

_"Anata ga Reo o bujoku aete shinaide, kare wa watashitachi no ani ya shidō-shadatta" (!No te atrevas a insultar a Leo, él era nuestro hermano mayor y líder¡) Dijo Donatello molesto_

_"afaeru wa kare-tachi no otōto o nozoite wa, kore hodo sukunai no sonkei no nen o motte iru baai" (!Si Raphael él salvo a nuestro hermano menor, así que ten un poco de respecto¡) Dijo Miwa molesta_

_Raphael solo se cruzó de brazos y miro para otro lado._

_Miguel Ángel solo agacho la cabeza al recordar lo que le había ocurrido a su hermano mayor._

_Jazira pudo notar que Miguel Ángel estaba llorando, Miwa se dio cuenta y lo abrazo para calmarlo._

_Miguel Ángel se aferró a Miwa abrazándola con fuerza y llorando en su hombro._

_Jazira se molestó con esto y se acercó a Raphael quien la voltio a ver. Ella le dio una bofetada a él._

_Miguel Ángel, Miwa y Donatello se sorprendieron al ver esto, Raphael también estaba sorprendido por lo que paso. Jazira empezó hablar con Raphael._

_"!Debería de darte vergüenza¡, tu hermanito está sufriendo y tú de seguro piensas en puras tonterías" dijo Jazira molesta_

_Raphael se molestó por lo que dijo Jazira y hablo con ella._

_"¿Quién te crees que eres?, !No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada¡"_

_Jazira al ver lo molesto que estaba Raphael. Ella se paró firmemente frente a él._

_"Yo sé lo que es perder a un ser querido sabes, se cómo se siente"_

_Raphael se sorprendió al oír esto iba a decir algo pero Jazira no lo dejo hablar._

_"Porque yo perdí a mis padres cuando tenía 15 años y se lo que siente tu hermanito. Porque yo también me ponía así al recordar lo que les paso" dijo Jazira tristemente_

_Raphael al observar su expresión triste solo se cruzó de brazos y voltio a ver a otro lado._

_Donatello solo suspiro mientras que Miwa solo movió la cabeza en negación. Miguel Ángel solo observaba en donde estaba._

_Jazira dejó escapar un suspiro y se acercó en donde estaba Donatello._

_"Me disculpo por lo que paso miren si no pueden lo comprendo, pero tome esto por si me quieren visitar a mi departamento esta es mi dirección"_

_Jazira les entrego un papel con la dirección de su departamento y su número de celular._

_Donatello lo cogió y se lo guardo en su cinturón._

_"Gracias discutiremos esto con nuestro padre" dijo Donatello sonriendo_

_"Claro hablen con su padre y si van a visitarme tráiganlo con ustedes para que yo pueda conocerlo" dijo Jazira sonriendo_

_Así las 3 tortugas y la chica se marcharon ya que en ese momento paso una patrulla de la policía._

_Jazira le explico todo al policía menos la parte de las 3 tortugas y la chica, ya una vez anotada su declaración._

_Jazira había llegado a su departamento explicándole todo lo sucedido a su abuela._

_Pasaron 5 días después del accidente. Jazira había salido tarde del trabajo cuando recibió una llamada de su celular._

_Rápidamente contesto para su sorpresa era Donatello que le explico que iban todos a su departamento._

_Jazira sonrió y le dijo a Donatello que le diría a su abuela que prepara algo para todos._

_Después de que la llama se cortó, Jazira le marco a su abuela diciéndole que iba tener visitas que hiciera algo para todos._

_Jazira corto la llamada y se dirigió al supermercado compro un par de cosas y las pago en caja y se fue directo a su departamento._

_Una vez que llego le ayudo a su abuela en lo que faltaba para la cena._

_Jazira escucho un pequeño golpe en su ventana. Ella fue a ver quién estaba tocando._

_Para su sorpresa eran las 3 tortugas gigantes, la chica y una rata gigante. Jazira sonrió nerviosa pero abrió la ventana para que entraran._

_Su abuela había venido a saludar pero al ver a la rata gigante regreso a la cocina. Jazira y los demás vieron extrañados._

_Cuando su abuela regreso traía una escoba consigo misma. Jazira rápidamente trato de calmar a su abuela._

_Mientras que Donatello y Raphael trataron de decirle a la abuela de Jazira que era su padre._

_Miguel Ángel y Miwa solo vieron y empezaron a reír a carcajadas._

_Mientras que Splinter solo movió la cabeza, pero se alegró ver que Miguel Ángel reía por primera vez desde la muerte de su hermano Leonardo._

_Despues que la abuela de Jazira se disculpó con Splinter. Todos se dirigieron a la cocina a tomar la cena que se preparó._

_Los chicos y Miwa hablaba con la abuela de Jazira, que les mostraba un álbum de fotos de la familia. Excepto Miguel Ángel que solo escuchaba la conversación._

_"Señor Splinter le puedo preguntar algo" dijo Jazira mirando a Splinter_

_"Claro señorita Jazira que desea preguntarme"_

_"Bueno, ¿Puedo saber porque sus hijos y su hija no hablan mucho de su hermano mayor?"_

_Pregunto Jazira pero al ver la expresión triste de Splinter. Él solo voltio a ver a su familia que estaba hablando con la abuela de Jazira._

_"No me gustaría hablar de eso señorita Jazira" dijo Splinter tristemente_

_"Es que por lo que veo sus hijos y su hija no lo mencionan mucho, me imagino que era mayor. ¿Porque era mayor verdad?" dijo Jazira_

_Splinter voltio a ver a Jazira. Ella lo vio a los ojos de Splinter, pudo ver su tristeza en él._

_"Señorita Jazira solo le diré que mi hijo tenía la misma edad que mis hijos. Ellos tienen 15 años, mi hija tiene 16 años." dijo Splinter_

_"Oh comprendo, ya no preguntare más. Bueno, quiere un poco de té." dijo Jazira_

_Después de disfrutar todo esa noche, los chicos, Miwa y Splinter se despidieron esa noche._

_Jazira y su abuela limpiaron todo y se fueron a descansar._

Fin de Flashback

CONTINUARA

NOTA CURIOSA: Mi abuela se llama Sara de hecho esto también se lo dedico a ella y a mi tía Juaquina; Esto tambien está dedicado a mi hermano Jonatan. Espero sus reviews gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recordando a los seres queridos ****Capítulo**** 2**

Jazira ya había llegado a su departamento y su abuela ya había terminado de hacer la cena.

En ese momento se escuchó un pequeño golpe en la ventana. Jazira fue abrir la ventana ya que Donatello había llegado.

"Pasa Donatello te estamos esperando" dijo Jazira sonriendo

"Gracias"

Donatello paso se quedó en la sala mientras que Jazira cerraba la ventana.

"Espero no molestarte Jazira" dijo Donatello

"No me molestas Donatello"

"Me puedes llamar Donnie así me dicen mis hermanos, mi hermana y mis amigos"

"Está bien Donnie, será mejor que pasemos a la cocina. Mi abuela nos preparó algo de cenar"

"No era necesario que hicieran algo, estoy bien solo con una soda era suficiente" dijo Donnie apenado

"Tonterías Donnie a mi gusta que mis invitados tenga algo para comer" dijo Jazira sonriendo

Después que terminaron de cenar. Jazira estaba preparando algo de té para su abuela.

"Donnie, ¿Cómo están tus hermanos y tu hermana?" dijo la abuela preguntado

"Bueno están bien señora, Raph salió con Casey. Miwa está en casa con Mikey están viendo la televisión" dijo Donnie

"Llámame Sara, por favor y ¿Cómo está tu padre?"

"Bueno Sara él está bien de hecho. Él está en casa también, está meditando es algo que le gusta mucho"

"Ya veo es bueno saber que tu familia está bien" dijo Sara sonriendo

Jazira le entrego una taza de té a su abuela. Ella la agarro con gusto.

Jazira le entrego una soda a Donnie. Él la agarro con gusto.

"Gracias Jazira" dijo Donnie sonriendo

"De nada Donnie" dijo Jazira sonriendo

Jazira tenía una taza de café en sus manos y se sentó en la mesa. Junto a ellos.

Pero ella y su abuela pudieron notar que Donnie estaba pensativo, se mostraba su tristeza.

"Donnie, ¿Te pasa algo?" dijo Sarah

Donatello salió de sus pensamientos.

"No nada solo estaba pensando. No se preocupen" dijo Donnie algo nervioso

"Donnie tengo 80 años y conozco bien. Cuando alguien está triste"

"En serio no tengo nada solo estoy algo estresado eso es todo"

"Donnie créeme mi abuela conoce cuando alguien está triste, estresado, preocupado y enojado" dijo Jazira

Donatello solo movía la soda como si jugara con la lata. Pero no alzaba la vista.

"Donatello Hamato soy grande, pero no soy tonta así que por favor dime que te pasa" dijo Sara

Jazira observaba a Donnie quien no alzaba la vista solo veía la soda.

"Tiene que ver con tu hermano Leonardo" dijo Jazira

Donnie solo asintió pero no alzaba la vista. Él no volteaba a verlas.

Sara se levantó y suavemente con sus manos agarro la cara de Donnie para que la viera.

"Donnie es mejor hablar de ello. Es mejor recordar a nuestro seres queridos" dijo Sara sonriendo a Donnie

"Es que mañana cumple años de muerto, no quiero hablar de ello"

"Créeme Donnie es mejor platicarlo" dijo Sara

"Es que no me gusta platicar de ello" dijo Donnie

"Donnie que te parece esto. Mañana no voy a trabajar puedo llevarlos" dijo Jazira

Donnie voltio a ver a Jazira quien le sonreía. Él solo suspiro pero la vio a ella.

"Es que...-suspiro- Jazira no te voy a mentir ni a usted Sara, mis hermanos y mi hermana lo queremos visitar. Pero no podemos hemos estado muy ocupados, pero lo hemos recordado mucho"

"¿Y tu padre que dice?" dijo Sara

Donnie volvía a jugar con la lata de la soda.

"Él no dice mucho, de hecho en estos días él se encierra en su habitación o a veces se pone a meditar"

"Tengo una idea háblale a tu padre. ¿Quiero hablar con él?" dijo Sara sonriendo

"¿Eh? Porque debo marcarle" dijo Donnie alzando una cresta del ojo

"Donatello háblale a tu padre y no discutas conmigo o me vas a conocer enojada" dijo Sara mirándolo serio

Donatello nervioso voltio a ver a Jazira. Ella se estaba aguantando la risa.

"Créeme Donnie no te va a gustar verla enojada"

"Está bien le voy a marcar, pero esto no me va gustar"

Donnie rápidamente saco su T-Phone y le marco a Mikey.

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

**Recordando a los seres queridos ****Capítulo ****3**

EN LA GUARIDA

Mikey estaba viendo la televisión. Miwa estaba hablando con Abril en su T-Phone.

Mikey escucho su T-Phone vio el ID era Donnie y contesto la llamada.

_"Mikey soy Donnie, por favor pásame a sensei. La señora Sara quiere hablar con él"_

"¿Mmmmm?" contesto Mikey levantando una cresta de ojo

_"La abuela de Jazira, para que me entiendas solo ve con sensei" dijo Donnie algo molesto_

Mikey solo lanzo un gruñido pero fue al dojo en donde se encontraba Splinter.

Una vez ahí Mikey se asomó para ver si estaba Splinter. Afortunadamente estaba ahí, él estaba meditando.

Mikey se acercó y se puso delante de él. Splinter noto la presencia de Miguel Ángel.

"Miguel Ángel, ¿Se te ofrece algo?" pregunto Splinter todavía con los ojos cerrados

Miguel Ángel no hablaba solo movía sus pies incómodamente para que su sensei lo viera.

Splinter solo dejo escapar un suspiro sabía que Miguel Ángel nunca iba a hablar. Él siempre para llamar la atención se movía incómodamente.

Splinter abrió lo ojos para ver que quería Miguel Ángel, él solo le enseño el T-Phone. Splinter levanto una cresta del ojo con una duda.

Pero tomo el T-Phone y vio que era Donatello.

"Donatello, ¿Pasa algo malo?" pregunto Splinter algo preocupado

_"No pasa nada malo sensei, la abuela de Jazira quiere hablar con usted"_

Splinter estaba confundido pero hablo.

"Está bien Donatello pásamela" dijo Splinter

En la otra línea se escuchó que Donatello le pasó su T-Phone a Sara.

_"Señor Splinter habla Sara la abuela de Jazira. ¿Queria hablar con usted?"_

"Claro señora Sara, ¿De qué quiere hablar?"

_"Bueno 1° no se vaya a enojar y 2° quiero hablar solo con usted dígale a Miguel Ángel que se vaya"_

Splinter levanto una cresta del ojo en la duda pero iba hacer lo que dijo Sara.

"Miguel Ángel me puedes dejar solo. Cuando termine la llamada te entrego el T-Phone "

Miguel Ángel asintió y se retiró, cuando llego a la sala para ver la Televisión. Miwa termino de hablar con Abril, ella se acercó a Mikey.

"Mikey le paso algo malo a Donnie" dijo Miwa preocupada

Mikey voltio a verla, él solo movio la cabeza negando. Miwa sabía que eso significa que no pasó nada malo a Donnie.

"¿Entonces que paso?" dijo Miwa con duda

Mikey solo se encogió de hombros pero él también estaba pensando. Pero también estaba curioso de lo que estaba pasando.

Miwa pudo ver la expresión de Mikey, ella sabía lo que significaba eso.

"Mikey ni creas que voy ayudarte a espiar. Papa se va a enojar y recuerdas la última vez que nos metimos en problemas" dijo Miwa dando una mirada seria

Miguel Ángel dejo escapar un suspiro pero asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se sentaron a ver la televisión.

Mientras en el Dojo

"Está bien señora Sara que me quiere decir"

_"Bueno Donatello me informo que mañana cumple años de muerto de su hermano. ¿Es eso cierto?"_

Splinter se había olvido de que mañana cumplía años de muerto Leonardo.

"Claro es mañana me había olvidado eso señora Sara" dijo Splinter tristemente

_"Oh, ya veo mire mi nieta va a descansar mañana, que le parece si mañana vamos a visitar en donde fue enterrado"_

"La verdad no sé si sea una buena idea Señora Sara"

Dijo Splinter algo triste, pero le preocupaba más como reaccionaria Miguel Ángel.

Se oyó un suspiro en la otra línea _"Señor Splinter de hecho Donatello me dijo que, él y sus hermanos y hermana lo han estado recordando mucho"_

Splinter se sorprendió no sabía que los chicos, Miwa, Abril y Casey. Lo recordaba mucho y también lo extrañaban mucho.

_"Señor Splinter, ¿Esta ahí todavía?"_

Splinter salió de sus pensamientos y le contesto de inmediato a Sara.

"Si todavía estoy aquí, discúlpeme estaba pensando en algo"

_"Entonces que le parece además puede invitar. A los amigos de los chicos"_

"Está bien déjeme hablarle al Señor Kirby para avisarle de que vamos a visitar el lugar" Dijo Splinter

_"Eso suena bien que le parece salir a las 5AM para que podamos _

_llegar como a las 7AM"_

"Me parece bien pero tengo que ver si el Señor O'Neil va a estar libre"

_"Espere mi nieta quiere hablar con usted" _Dijo Sara

En la otra línea Splinter pudo oír que Jazira le decía a Donatello que pusiera el altavoz.

_"Señor Splinter yo puedo pedir a mi jefe que me preste el auto de la empresa"_

"No creo que sea una buena idea Señorita Jazira"

Splinter solo esperaba a que esta llamada pronto terminara.

_"Tonterías mi jefe no se va a molestar de hecho, me ha dicho que si necesito algo que con mucho gusto me ayuda"_

Splinter solo movió la cabeza negando. Después dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Señorita Jazira no me gustaría hacer esto no me sentiría cómodo con todo esto"

_"Señor Splinter para mí esto no es molestia"_

"Creo que no es una buena idea, mejor será otro momento" dijo Splinter

Él no le estaba gustando esto. Quería que pronto terminara la conversación.

CONTINUARA


	4. Chapter 4

**Recordando a los seres queridos Capítulo 4**

En el Departamento de Jazira

Jazira y Sara pudieron ver la expresión triste de Donnie. Pero también pudieron notar su enojo.

Sara se acercó a Donatello, le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarlo.

Él solo le dio una sonrisa triste. Jazira no pudo soportar verlo así y hablo

"Señor Splinter, espero que me perdone por esto pero si usted no quiere ir. No vaya, yo llevare a los chicos, Miwa y sus amigos"

Espero a que Splinter le contestara y voltio a ver a su abuela y a Donatello.

Sara solo movió la cabeza en negación mientras que Donnie estaba sorprendido.

"_! Señorita Jazira no voy a permitir eso ¡" dijo Splinter molesto_

Sara dejo escapar un suspiro frustración, dejo a Donatello y se acercó a su nieta. Ella puso la mano y con un gesto en su cara seria para que le entregara el T-Phone.

Jazira hiso una mueca degusto y le entrego el T-Phone a su abuela. Ella se dirigió a donde estaba Donnie.

"Disculpe por eso señor Splinter, pero solo le diré esto hágalo por sus hijos y su hija" dijo Sara

Sara espero pero pudo oír en la otra línea que Splinter dejo escapar un suspiro tristeza.

_"Tiene razón señora Sara, hablare con el señor Kirby de inmediato y le llamare de inmediato a usted"_

Sara voltio a ver a Donnie que estaba sorprendido pero sonriendo feliz. Mientras que Jazira estaba contenta de lo que hiso su abuela.

"Está bien esperare su llamada y no se preocupe llevaremos a Donatello. A la alcantarilla más cercana"

_"Está bien le hablare pronto hasta luego" dijo Splinter_

Con eso Splinter termino la llamada. Sara se acercó a Donnie y Jazira.

"Toma Donatello y tú jovencita que te eh dicho sobre esa manera de contestar"

Donnie tomo su T-Phone pero estaba aguantando la risa. Mientras que Jazira solo ponía cara de inocente.

"Pero abuela eso no fue mi culpa, si me perdonas" dijo Jazira poniendo cara de cachorro triste

Donatello no pudo aguantar y se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Mientras que Sara movía la cabeza en negación.

"Eso no es excusa jovencita. Pero me alegro que alguien está contento"

Dijo Sara que estaba viendo a Donatello que no paraba de reír.

"Bueno a mi también me alegra ver eso" dijo Jazira

Donatello ya se habia calmado y tomo respiración profunda para hablar.

"Disculpen por eso es que me pareció gracioso lo que hiciste Jazira"

Jazira sonrió ante el comentario de Donnie.

"Bueno será mejor que nos sentemos y esperemos la llamada de tu padre" dijo Sara

Donnie asintió al igual que Jazira. Todos se dirigieron a la mesa.

En la guarida

Splinter se dirigió a la sala de estar en donde estaba Miwa y Miguel Ángel. Viendo la televisión estaban viendo una película.

Miwa vio a su padre que venía a ellos.

"Hola papa, ¿Pasa algo malo?" dijo Miwa

Miguel Ángel apago la televisión y voltio a ver a su padre.

"No pasa nada malo Miwa, toma Miguel Ángel"

Splinter le entrega su T-Phone, Miguel Ángel lo sostiene pero no lo guarda en su cinturón.

Miwa nota que su padre oculta algo, ya que puede ver que está muy pensativo.

"Perdona papa pero ocultas algo y me puedo dar cuenta al igual que Mikey se da cuenta. Por favor dinos que pasa"

Splinter voltea a ver a su hija ya que está preocupada y también lo está su hijo. Él toma una respiración antes de hablar.

"Miwa necesito que le hables a Raphael de que regrese a casa. También lo tiene que oír él"

Miwa voltea a ver a Mikey que se encoge de hombros. Ella deja salir un suspiro pero contesta.

"Claro papa le voy a marcar a su T-Phone de inmediato"

Miwa le iba marca a Raphael pero Splinter hablo.

"Miwa sabes si el señor Kirby está en su casa"

Miwa tenía duda pero hablo "Claro papa acabo de hablar con Abril y el señor Kirby ya había llegado"

"Gracias necesito hablar con él. Por favor háblale a Raphael que regrese a casa de inmediato"

Con eso Splinter se dirigió al dojo para poder hablar con el señor O'Neil.

Miwa vio como su padre se metió en el dojo, pero de inmediato regreso su atención. A su T-Phone y marco el número de Raphael.

Espero a que Raphael contestara su T-Phone.

CONTINUARA

Prometo que pronto subiré el Capítulo 5, es que las ideas a veces me vienen en la noche y eso me choca, porque ya estoy durmiendo. Pero no se preocupen por favor comente Sayonara.


	5. Chapter 5

Comentarios y agradecimientos en el Capítulo 6 XD o_O

**Recordando a los seres queridos Capítulo 5**

Raphael y Casey estaba sentados viendo las calles de New York.

"¿Qué quieres hacer Raph?" dijo Casey para romper el silencio

Raph estaba viendo todavía las calles.

"No se creó que no hay nada interesante hoy"

"¿Cómo han estado todos?"

Raph voltio a ver a Casey, no entendiendo lo que quería decir Casey.

"No entiendo, que quieres decir"

Casey voltea a verlo y dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Tú sabes a que me refiero Raph"

"Si ya lose solo que no me gusta recordar ese día trágico"

Casey pudo ver la expresión triste de Raph. Él trato de pensar en algo para romper el silencio.

"Es raro sabes, tu haciendo un alboroto, Mikey no habla y Donnie siempre metido en su laboratorio"

Raphael sonríe ante comentario de Casey.

"Si yo soy más rebelde, Mikey es como si fuera un mimo y Donnie es más científico nerd"

Casey sonríe el último comentario de Raph.

"Sabes debería ir y molestarlo diciéndole que voy a salir con Abril"

Raph suelta una risa "y crees que eso va ayudar si conozco bien a Donnie. Te va lanzar una mirada asesina y lo más probable es que se queje con el pulverizador"

"Sería divertido" dijo Casey sonriendo

Raph mira a Casey ambos tienen expresiones divertidas, empiezan a reír.

En eso el T-Phone de Raph sonó, él verifico para ver quién era y contesto.

"Miwa, ¿qué pasa?"

_"Raph necesitas regresar papa quiere decirnos algo"_

Raph rueda los ojos "Ahora que quiere decirnos"

Raph escucha en la otra línea que Miwa deja escapar un suspiro de frustración.

_"No lo sé Raph, pero papa está muy pensativo es mejor que regreses ya"_

Raph alzo una cresta ojo en la duda. Pero dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Está bien voy para allá, Donnie está ahí"

_"No, él fue a ver a Jazira. No ha regresado"_

"Está bien, voy por él y nos iremos juntos. Para ver que quiere sensei"

_"Está bien le diré a papa que vas por Donnie y se vendrán los 2 juntos adiós"_

Con eso Raph termino la llamada. Voltio a ver a Casey quien lo veía.

"Raph, ¿Paso algo malo?"

"No sensei nos quiere a todos ahí. De seguro nos va hablar de algo aburrido"

Raph y Casey se levantaron del edificio donde estaban.

"¿Y ahora dónde vas?"

Pregunto Casey viendo a Raphael que estaba marcando a Donatello.

"Voy por Donnie fue a visitar a Jazira. Pero necesito saber si está todavía ahí"

Raph espero a Donnie contestara su T-Phone.

_"Raph ¿pasa algo malo?" dijo Donnie preocupado_

"No Donnie, no pasa nada malo, hablo para decirte que voy por ti"

_"Eh está bien pero Jazira y Sara me van a llevar a la alcantarilla más cercana"_

Raph deja escapar un suspiro de frustración. Mientras que Casey sonríe maliciosamente.

"Oye Raph pon el altavoz"

Raph voltea a ver a Casey que está sonriendo maliciosamente. Y comprende lo que quiere hacer, él solo mueve la cabeza pero pone el altavoz.

"Oye Donnie, me preguntaba si me podías ayudar en algo"

En la otra línea se escuchó un gruñido _"En que te puedo ayudar Casey"_

"mmm"-Casey pensaba en lo que iba a decir-"Mejor te lo digo haya"

Raphael solo veía como sonreía maliciosamente Casey.

"Donnie voy para allá y voy con Casey. Espérame ahí no te vayas"

Dijo Raph, pero pudo oír en la otra línea que Donnie estaba refunfuñando. Él solo movió la cabeza y vio que Casey se estaba aguantando la risa.

_"Está bien Raph, te voy a esperar. Pero a fuerza tiene que venir Casey"_

"! DONATELLO ¡ no discutas conmigo y ya voy a colgar te veo haya adiós"

Con eso Raph colgó y vio a Casey que estaba riendo un montón. Al ver lo que hiso Raph que estaba sonriendo.

"Bueno Jones será mejor irnos, si quieres fastidiar a Donnie"

Casey ya se había calmado y voltio a ver a Raph.

"Está bien ya me calme. Ya nos podemos ir"

Así Raph y Casey se fueron a la dirección en donde vivía Jazira.

EL DEPARTAMENTO DE O'NEIL

Abril y su papa estaban cenando. Kirby estaba hablando con su hija.

"¿Cómo han estado los chicos y Miwa?"

Pregunta Kirby al ver que Abril juega con un poco de su comida.

"Están bien hace rato hable con Miwa. Ella todavía no ha podido hacer, que Mikey hable"

Dijo Abril que todavía estaba haciendo lo mismo, Kirby no le gustaba ver así a su hija. Pensó en algo que había estado planeando.

"Abril que te parece si mañana hacemos algo"

Abril levanto la vista hacia su padre que estaba sonriendo.

"¿Como que papa?"

"Eh estado planeando algo, es una sorpresa" Dijo Kirby sonriendo

Abril estaba curiosa por saber. Quería saber que planeaba su padre.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, Kirby se levantó y contesto.

"Hola"

_"Señor O'neil, habla Splinter"_

Kirby se sorprendió tenía mucho tiempo, que Splinter no había hablado a ellos.

"Splinter, ¿Cómo han estado?"

Kirby voltea al ver a Abril que está sorprendida.

_"Hemos estado bien, disculpa por interrumpir pero ¿quiero saber que van hacer mañana?"_

Kirby estaba sorprendido, pero pensó que a lo mejor Splinter quería hacer algo.

"Planeaba salir con Abril. Distraernos un rato, mañana voy descansar. Mi jefe me dio el día libre"

Abril solo veía lo que decía su padre, pero le sorprendió que Splinter hablara por primera vez.

-"¿Que estará planeando el Maestro Splinter?"- pensaba Abril (N/A: Los pensamientos de Abril o de otros serán así gracias)

_"Como sabrá mañana cumple años de muerto Leonardo"_

"Oh si, también nos estábamos acordando"

-"De que estarán hablando, mejor voy a averiguar"-

Abril agarro su T-Phone y le mando un mensaje a Miwa.

_***Miwa sabes que planea el Maestro Splinter***_

_**+No, ¿Porque?+**_

_***Está hablando con mi padre preguntando que vamos hacer***_

_**+Ahorita que lo pienso, lo he visto raro. Hace rato hablo Donnie+**_

_***¿Que le habrá dicho?***_

_**+No lo sé, lo más probable es que hablo Jazira con mi padre+**_

_***Espera mi papa está diciendo algo voy a oír***_

Abril dejo de mandar mensajes y se acercó a su padre para poder oír lo que decían, para saber de qué estaban hablando y que planeaba Splinter.

CONTINUARA


	6. Chapter 6

Perdón, perdón y perdón si me tarde pero he estado ocupada. Y mi cerebro no me quiere dar ideas, esta rebelde XD.

**Recordando a los seres queridos Capítulo 6**

EL DEPARTAMENTO DE O'NEIL

_"Como vera, ¿recuerda a Jazira?"_

"Claro que la recuerdo, Splinter le hablo"

Abril solo esperaba que su padre, le diera una clave para entender. Que planeaba Splinter.

_"Si le dijo a Donatello que me marcara"_

"Oh, ya veo entonces que le dijo"

Kirby ve a Abril y le sonríe. Esperando a que Splinter le dijera que planeara.

_"La señora Sara y Jazira quiere, llevar a mis hijos, Miwa, Abril y Casey. A visitar la tumba de Leonardo"_

"Ya veo estoy de acuerdo con ella"

Kirby sonríe y le hace una señal, a su hija de que le traiga una pluma y un cuaderno para escribir.

Abril hace caso y va a buscar lo que le pidió su padre. Ella llega con las cosas y se las entrega a su padre.

_"Está de acuerdo Señor Kirby, para que le hable a la Señorita Jazira"_

"Claro es más yo puedo llevar a Miwa, conmigo y Abril y también a Casey"

_"Me parece bien, ella le va pedir a su jefe la convi de la empresa. Para que vaya con los chicos"_

"Estaría bien a qué hora planean salir"

_"Ellas dice que a las 5AM para poder llegar haya como a las 7AM"_

Kirby piensa que él podría ponerse de acuerdo con Jazira. Para llevar algo ya que es mejor, que se queden en su antiguo hogar para descansar.

"Splinter, yo le puedo hablar a la Señorita Jazira. Así me pondría de acuerdo con ella"

Kirby espero a que Splinter le contestara.

_"Está bien, yo tengo que hablar con mis hijos y Miwa. Para decirles que vamos a visitar la tumba de su hermano"_

Kirby sonríe mientras que Abril solo se le queda viendo muy confundida.

"Está bien, hable con ellos primero y yo le hablare, cuando termine de hablar con la Señorita Jazira"

_"Se lo agradecería mucho, por favor avíseme. Para poder saber en que quedaron"_

"Claro nose preocupe, yo ahorita le marco"

Con eso termino la llamada y empezó marcar el número de celular de Jazira.

"Papa, ¿Que paso?"

Kirby voltea ver a Abril, quien la miraba para que le diera respuestas. De lo sucedido.

"Nada hija ahorita te digo, nada más te puedo decir. Que nuestros planes incluye a los chicos también"

Abril estaba confundida, pero decidió seguir hablar con su padre.

"Papa por lo menos puedo saber, ¿que planean tú y el Maestro Splinter?"

Kirby se quedó pensativo era mejor, discutir todo esto con los chicos en la guarida con todos ahí.

"Abril hazme un favor márcale a Jazira y dile que nos vea en la guarida de los chicos. Ah y que vaya Casey también a la guarida"

Kirby colgó el número de celular de Jazira y empezó a marcar a Splinter.

"Claro papa ahorita le marco a Jazira y le mando un mensaje a Casey"

Kirby veia como Abril sacaba su T-Phone y marcaba el número de Donnie.

_"Señor O'neil ya le marco a Jazira"_

"No le marcaba para decirle, que todos vamos a la guarida y le decimos a los chicos"

Kirby espero a que Splinter le dijera algo. Ya que era mejor apoyarlo.

_"Está bien, es mejor hablarlo todos juntos, lo espero aquí Señor O'neil"_

"Claro lo veo en la guarida bye"

_"Hasta luego Señor O'neil"_

Con eso termino la llamada y fue junto Abril para oír. Que le decía Jazira ya que Donnie estaba ahí.

_"Hola Abril"_

"Hola Donnie, oye mi papa quiere hablar con Jazira"

_"Claro ahorita te la paso"_

Abril le dio el T-Phone a su padre, igual que en la otra línea se oía. Que Donnie le pasaba el T-Phone a Jazira.

_"Hola"_

"Hola Señorita Jazira, habla Kirby O'neil soy el padre de Abril y amigo de los chicos"

_"Claro que me acuerdo de usted, en que le puedo ayudar"_

"De hecho ya se lo que planean y será mejor decirle a todos en la guarida"

_"Oh ya veo, está bien Donatello está aquí, nada más esperamos a Raphael y Casey"_

Kirby sonríe y ve Abril quien todavía, tenía duda en los planes de él y Splinter.

"Está bien, dígale a Casey que los acompañe. Nos veremos haya y planearemos que vamos a llevar"

_"Está bien, Señor Kirby lo veremos haya bye"_

Con eso termina la llamada y ve a su hija. Que todavía seguía con la duda.

"Abril vamos a la guarida ah y ya no es necesario que le mandes un mensaje a Casey"

Kirby le entrega el T-Phone a su hija quien lo toma y lo guarda. Abril deja escapar un suspiro.

"Esta con Raph verdad"

"Si, vete arreglando nos vamos a la guarida"

Abril asiente y va a su habitación para arreglarse y llevar un suerte.

CONTINUARA

Quisiera a agradecer yukio87 por su comentario y no te preocupes si sabrás como murió Leo. Prometo que pronto subiré el Capítulo 7 y 8.

LEO 2012: Oye porque yo tengo que morir y mis hermanos tienen que sufrir.

DRAGONSISHSHAH: Yo no tengo la culpa. Además la idea fue a gracias a él.

LEONARDO 2003: Yo tengo que ver con esto. Además estoy de acuerdo con él, en lo que haces.

MIWA, RAPH y DONNIE 2012: ¡DragonsIshshah ven aquí!

DRAGONSISHSHAH: o_O ups mejor me voy, Mikey puedes terminar por mí.

MIKEY 2012: No, yo también quiero hacer lo mismo que mis hermanos y Miwa.

DRAGONSISHSHAH: o_O Está bien, Mikey del 2003 siiiii.

MIKEY 2003: Claro ya vete.

DRAGONSISHSHAH: Gracias me voy ¡aaaaaaaaa!

MIKEY 2003: Bueno mande sus Reviews.

¡BOM!

RAPH Y DON 2003: ¡MIKEY!

MIKEY 2003: XD ¡SI FUNCIONO!

LEO 2003: Mikey corre, porque no te voy ayudar

MIKEY 2003: o_O Oh-uh ya me voy.

Corre Mikey junto a mí.

RAPH 2003: ¡VEN ACA TE VOY A MATAR. Y A ELLA TAMBIEN SI HACE UNA HISTORIA ASÍ DE MI HERMANO!

DON 2003: ¡MIKEY REGRESA¡

DRAGONSISHSHAH y MIKEY 2003: ¡AAAAAAAAAA!

DRAGONSISHSHAH: YO NO LES HISE NADA A USTEDES.

TODOS: ¡VENGA ACA!

LEO 2012: ¿Qué crees que le hagan a los 2?

LEO 2003: No lo sé, mejor no despedimos. Te parece al mismo tiempo.

LEO 2012: Claro está bien.

LEO 2003 y LEO 2012: Adiós manden sus reviews.


End file.
